La Saint-Valentin en trois étapes
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Le 14 février, c'est la Saint-Valentin. Et cette fois-ci, Yuma et Astral sont au cœur même des festivités et doivent y participer, puisqu'ils sont amoureux, l'un de Tori, l'autre de Rio. Mais cette fête est si compliquée qu'il leur faudra beaucoup d'étapes pour s'organiser. -Ailurophobiashipping (Astral x Rio), Skyshipping (Yuma x Tori) et amitié- /EN PAUSE/.
"Allez, Astral, accélère un peu ! On va être vraiment en retard !

-Excuse-moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ne me réveille jamais à l'heure !

-Oui, eh bien, heu... tu pourrais quand même courir un peu plus vite !"

Astral leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foi. Son sac de cours battant son flanc, ses cheveux couleur de ciel ébouriffés par la fraîche brise matinale et la cravate au vent, il se laissa entraîner par Yuma, qui courait devant en le tirant par la main. C'était la même chose tous les matins depuis qu'il était devenu humain et accompagnait son ami à l'école -autrefois, lorsqu'il était un esprit, sa forme première, il se contentait de flotter dans le sillage du jeune garçon sans fournir aucun effort pour maintenir son allure. Là, il était contraint de courir aussi vite que lui -et Yuma pouvait vraiment courir très vite-, alors que l'endurance était loin d'être son point fort. Oui, l'ancien esprit n'était pas du tout taillé pour l'exercice physique. Alors que les deux garçons passaient sur un large pont, à distance respectable de la route et des voitures, quelqu'un passa à côté d'eux à vive allure, les roulettes de son skate-board raclant le trottoir en un bruit facilement reconnaissable. Bronk, car c'était lui, freina légèrement du bout du pied à la hauteur de Yuma, sa mèche verte volant au vent, pour saluer son ami.

"Toujours en retard, toi ! lui lança-t-il d'un ton frondeur, car sachant pertinemment que, lui, grâce à son skate-board, serait à l'heure en cours, contrairement à Yuma qui allait à pied.

-Hé, Bronk ! Laisse-nous monter avec toi ! le supplia l'intéressé entre deux halètements, comme tous les matins où il était vraiment en retard."

Au "nous", le visage de Bronk se ferma aussitôt. Il jeta un regard dur à Astral, qui lui rendit son regard sans quitter son expression impassible, tout en essayant de maintenir l'allure de Yuma et de ne pas trébucher sur ses pieds.

"Désolé, Yuma, mais je ne préfère pas, marmonna-t-il avec colère tout en baissant les yeux. On se voit tout à l'heure en cours, mon pote."

Et il donna une poussée sur le trottoir du bout du pied pour faire accélérer son engin. Le coeur d'Astral se serra. Yuma, pour une fois, alors qu'il était tellement dans sa bulle d'habitude, avait remarqué le brusque changement d'attitude de son ami d'enfance. En quelques foulées, il s'arrêta, préoccupé. Son presque frère s'immobilisa derrière lui et, comme ils ne couraient plus, il lâcha sa main. Il put enfin se redresser, car, étant plus grand que Yuma, il devait toujours se pencher légèrement en avant quand il l'entraînait en le tenant par la main, et cela lui donnait un léger mal de dos. Lui savait pourquoi l'humeur de Bronk avait soudainement viré de bord, passant de la taquinerie à la colère sourde, et se doutait également que Yuma n'en apprécierait pas la raison. Celui-ci tourna la tête et le dévisagea avec inquiétude.

"Pourquoi Bronk avait-il l'air si contrarié ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet. D'habitude, il n'est comme ça que quand il se dispute avec moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour le mettre en colère ?

-Tu n'as rien fait du tout, Yuma, soupira Astral en croisant les bras comme pour se donner une contenance. C'est entièrement à cause de moi s'il a réagi de cette façon.

-A cause de toi ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune garçon, qui ne pouvait concevoir une dispute entre Bronk et Astral."

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard pensif et hésita.

"Allez, explique-moi ! s'impatienta Yuma. Tu ne peux pas rester là sans rien révéler, maintenant, tu en as déjà trop dit !"

Astral ferma brièvement les yeux, puis les rouvrit et se lança en poussant un long soupir :

"Yuma... Tu ne t'es jamais aperçu que Bronk avait des sentiments pour Rio, n'est-ce pas ?

-Des sentiments ? Quels sentiments ? Enfin, je veux dire, bien sûr qu'il a des sentiments pour elle : ils sont amis !"

L'ancien esprit cligna des yeux de surprise. Il savait que son presque frère avait du mal avec les relations amoureuses, mais à ce point-là, c'était presque du déni. L'ancien émissaire avait pourtant pensé que, maintenant que le jeune garçon sortait avec Tori, il comprendrait un peu mieux ce genre d'allusion. Mais non; il fallait croire que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

"Ils ne sont pas... exactement amis, Yuma, se vit donc contraint d'éclaircir l' ancien esprit. Bronk est amoureux de Rio, depuis longtemps. Et il se trouve que... Yuma, insista-t-il avec préoccupation en voyant les yeux rouges de son ami s'agrandir démesurément, tu te souviens qu'elle et moi sortons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu parles si je m'en souviens ! s'exclama le garçon. Comment pourrais-je oublier que mon meilleur ami sort avec la petite sœur de Shark ?

-Mm... te connaissant, Yuma, cela ne m'aurait guère étonné que tu aies oublié... Enfin, conclut-il en se retenant de sourire lorsque son ami lui tira la langue, le fait est que Rio et moi sommes ensemble, alors que Bronk est amoureux d'elle depuis plus longtemps. Et... il le prend très mal, ce que je conçois parfaitement."

Yuma le considéra un instant, le sourcil froncé avec tristesse.

"Nous ne devrions pas être fâchés à cause de ça, dit-il doucement. C'est vraiment trop bête que des amitiés se brisent à cause de ce genre de querelle... Vous ne pourriez pas essayer de vous réconcilier ?

-Je doute qu'il ait très envie de renouer des liens avec moi, dans l'immédiat, fit valoir Astral en soupirant, car il savait à quel point son presque frère tenait l'amitié pour haute valeur et détestait les disputes entre amis.

-Pourtant, quand cette rumeur a couru comme quoi Rio et moi sortions ensemble, il n'a pas paru fâché contre moi, objecta le jeune garçon avec une lueur d'espoir.

-C'était différent, Yuma. Bronk et toi êtes amis depuis des années, et il te considère comme son meilleur ami. Il était évident qu'il te pardonnerait de sortir avec la fille dont il est amoureux. Lui et moi nous connaissons peu et ne sommes pas des amis très proches.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Astral. Tous mes amis t'adorent !"

L'ancien émissaire considéra son ami quelques instants. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette dernière réplique, et ce qu'il devait comprendre par là. Yuma était-il jaloux de lui ? Il était vrai que les amis du garçon avaient toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour lui, même ceux à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole. A certains moments, ils avaient semblé préférer Astral à Yuma, parce que l'esprit était plus digne, plus intelligent, plus fort et surtout plus mystérieux. Mais Astral, quoi que touché par cette attention qu'ils lui portaient, n'avait jamais considéré cela comme une véritable amitié, telle que celle qui le liait à Yuma ou que celle qui liait le garçon à ses amis. Mais maintenant qu'il était humain et que le groupe s'était considérablement agrandi, cette tendance à adorer l'ancien émissaire s'était un peu affaiblie. Ils entretenaient avec lui une amitié paisible et sereine -en ce qui concernait Cathy, Casswell, Flip, Anna et Bronk. Enfin, pour ce dernier, c'était le cas jusqu'à récemment.

"C'est vrai, admit Astral doucement. Ou du moins, c'était vrai lorsque j'avais encore ma forme première... Yuma, si la situation avait été un peu différente, et que je sois pas exemple sorti avec Tori, comment aurais-tu réagi ?

-Heu... Ca n'a rien à voir, Astral ! protesta le jeune garçon en rougissant un peu. Je... Je crois que je n'aurais pas été en colère pendant longtemps... Tori et toi, je..."

Il déglutit et détourna la tête. A la façon dont il plissa la bouche en une moue boudeuse, Astral devina immédiatement qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose qu'il jugeait à la fois niais et embrassant, mais qu'il pensait tout de même.

"Tori et toi, je vous aime trop pour être jaloux de l'un de vous deux, marmonna Yuma en croisant les bras pour se donner une contenance. Si ça avait été Casswell ou Flip, par contre...

-C'est exactement ce que je veux te montrer, Yuma, expliqua Astral sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire après cette touchante déclaration. Puisque toi et moi sommes très proches, tu m'aurais pardonné. Mais si un ami moins cher comme Casswell ou Flip, pour reprendre ton exemple, avait noué une relation amoureuse avec la fille que tu aimes, tu n'aurais pas du tout réagi de la même façon. Tout dépend du lien que tu as lié avec la personne."

Yuma semblait comprendre le raisonnement, mais il était toujours attristé par cette tension entre Bronk et Astral, et sûrement Rio par la même occasion, dans leur groupe. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour objecter quelque chose quand une réalisation soudaine frappa son esprit.

"Mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là à bavarder ? On est en retard ! s'écria-t-il en faisant volte-face."

Il attrapa la main d'Astral à la volée et l'entraîna deux fois plus vite que tout à l'heure en direction du collège.

/

Les couloirs étaient déjà déserts lorsque les deux retardataires atteignirent l'établissement. Astral s'arrêta une fois la porte franchie, le flanc scié par un point de côté. Yuma, qui pour sa part possédait une endurance hors normes, après avoir passé des années à courir pour arriver à l'heure en cours, ne prit pas la peine de marquer une pause. Il tourna la tête sans ralentir sa course et lança à son ami :

"On se voit tout à l'heure pour le déjeuner !"

Sans attendre de réponse, et tandis que l'ancien émissaire haletait à la porte de sa salle de cours, sous le regard d'un ou deux de ses camarades de classe qui les avaient vus arriver, il fila vers le lieu de son premier cours de la journée. Il ouvrit la porte coulissante et affronta les trente-deux paires d'yeux qui le dévisagèrent, avec amusement pour ses camarades, embarras pour Tori et agacement pour son professeur.

"Yuma, en retard, comme d'habitude, soupira l'enseignant en se frottant l'arrête du nez à deux doigts.

-Heu, oui... Désolé, s'excusa le jeune garçon avec un rire nerveux, tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, geste typique d'embarras chez lui. Je... n'ai pas entendu mon réveil ce matin.

-Alors tu ferais sans doute mieux de changer de réveil, car tu es presque systématiquement en retard depuis le début de l'année... tout comme l'année dernière, d'ailleurs.

-Heu... Oui. Je m'excuse, Monsieur Kay."

Le professeur soupira de nouveau.

"J'espérais que tu perdrais cette mauvaise habitude, maintenant que tu es en seconde année. Yuma, je suis désolé de te dire que je vais devoir sévir. Tu seras de corvée de nettoyage du gymnase toute la semaine prochaine, entendu ?

-Oui, d'accord...

-Bien. Regagne donc ta place, maintenant."

Le jeune garçon alla s'assoir au dernier rang de la rangée de gauche, sa place attitrée depuis qu'il était au collège. Tori était naturellement assise à côté de lui, comme l'année passée.

"Franchement, Yuma, tu exagères, chuchota-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que le professeur de mathématiques reprenait son cours.

-Désolé, il faut croire que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, s'excusa son petit ami avec un sourire débordant d'innocence."

La jeune fille sourit malgré elle et se radoucit.

"Et avec tout ça, j'imagine que tu as aussi mis Astral en retard ? reprit-elle.

-Hé, il n'a qu'à pas m'attendre pour aller en cours s'il veut être à l'heure ! se défendit Yuma.

-Moi, je trouve ça vraiment sympa de sa part.

-Oui, oui, je sais, Tori, Astral est une personne sérieuse et exemplaire, par rapport à moi."

La jeune fille eût aussitôt l'impression d'avoir commis une bourde. Souvent, Yuma se trouvait comparé à Astral, et la plupart du temps, ce n'était pas en sa faveur. Mais le garçon semblait avoir dit cela sans arrières pensées; il avait entrepris de croiser les bras sur la table et d'y poser la tête, prêt pour une de ses siestes.

"Yuma, le gronda Tori, je croyais que tu m'avais promis d'arrêter de dormir en classe, cette année !

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, Tori, faire le trajet en courant tous les matins m'épuise, plaida l'intéressé.

-Tu pourrais quand même faire un effort...

-J'en ferai, promis.

-Avant que tu ne t'endormes et te mettes à ronfler, embraya la jeune fille, je tiens à te rappeler que c'est la Saint-Valentin, dimanche.

-Heu... la Saint-Valentin ? marmonna Yuma en relevant un peu la tête. Déjà ?

-Oui, répliqua Tori en faisant la moue. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier d'ici dimanche.

-Moi ? Oublier la Saint-Valentin ? Mais jamais de la vie ! lui assura le jeune garçon avec un petit rire gêné, pressentant qu'il avait tout intérêt à prévoir quelque chose avec Tori maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble."

Sa petite amie se détendit.

"Tant mieux, déclara-t-elle. Je suis sûre que nous allons passer une formidable journée !"

Yuma enfouit son visage entre ses bras et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir offrir à Tori, et quelle sortie il allait bien pouvoir planifier d'ici dimanche.

/

Astral prit le temps de réajuster sa cravate bleue avant d'ouvrir la porte coulissante et d'entrer dans la salle de cours. Le professeur, qui l'avait vu arriver par l'une des fenêtres, s'était interrompu dans sa leçon.

"Astral. De nouveau en retard, observa-t-il en fronçant le sourcil. Il serait temps que tu perdes cette habitude.

-Veuillez accepter mes plus sincères excuses, répondit l'ancien esprit avec dignité.

-Les excuses ne suffisent pas éternellement, Astral. Le conseil des professeurs a décidé qu'il était grand temps d'être un peu moins indulgent concernant les retards répétés des élèves. En conséquence de quoi, tu seras de corvée de nettoyage du gymnase toute la semaine prochaine, est-ce bien clair ?

-Limpide, Monsieur.

-Bien. Va donc t'assoir. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ton frère te tiendra sûrement compagnie."

Astral se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête avant de regagner son pupitre. En effet, si tous les professeurs avaient décidé d'adopter cette mesure, il était certain que Yuma serait puni avec lui la semaine suivante. Il prit place à la table de la rangée de droite, troisième rang, à côté de Shark. Ils étaient dans la même classe depuis que ce dernier avait quitté les secondes années à la rentrée de septembre, et qu'Astral, en raison de la brève période qu'il avait passée chez les troisième années à la fin de l'année précédente, se retrouvait à ce niveau pour une année encore. L'ancien esprit tâcha de ne pas montrer sa gêne et de demeurer aussi imperturbable que de coutume. Cependant, être le petit ami de la sœur de Shark avait fait se modifier leurs relations. Celui-ci considérait maintenant Astral avec un avertissement tacite au fond des yeux : "Tu as intérêt à bien te comporter avec ma petite sœur, sinon tu auras affaire à moi !"

"Astral. Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose, toi et moi."

L'ancien émissaire se tourna à demi et se retrouva face à Shark, qui le considérait de ses yeux bleus impitoyables.

"Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda l'interpelé d'une voix mesurée.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais dimanche, c'est la Saint-Valentin. Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

-Oui, c'est une fête durant laquelle on passe la journée avec la personne dont on est amoureux, répondit Astral du tac au tac. Yuma a passé toute la Saint-Valentin de l'année dernière à fuir les assauts amoureux d'Anna, de Tori et de Cathy.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, il a toujours été trop immature pour comprendre ce genre de choses, commenta Shark. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Tori lui déclare sa flamme. Maintenant, il va devoir organiser quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin... Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs."

Astral se tendit légèrement, comme toutes les fois où il était amené à parler de sa relation avec Rio à Shark.

"Sans doute, admit prudemment l'ancien émissaire.

-Non, c'est certain, soupira son interlocuteur. Ecoute, ma sœur n'a peut-être rien de romantique au premier abord, mais elle prend cette fête très au sérieux. Crois-moi, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse la tête pendant des jours, tu as intérêt à l'emmener quelque part dimanche.

-Je... te remercie du conseil, Shark, répondit Astral, un peu éberlué."

Son ami se contenta de hocher la tête et de recentrer son attention sur la leçon.

Une fois le cours terminé, Astral se mit précipitamment en quête de Yuma à travers les couloirs bondés. Être au coeur de la Saint-Valentin serait une expérience tout à fait inédite pour lui, et pour son presque frère aussi, et il était d'avis qu'il serait mieux qu'ils s'y préparent ensemble. Il se fraya un passage parmi les élèves vêtus de l'uniforme bordé de rouge des premières années, puis se faufila au milieu de ceux revêtant la chemise soulignée de vert des secondes années, le niveau de Yuma. Il finit par l'apercevoir dans un renfoncement du couloir, en train de discuter avec un fragment de son groupe d'amis habituels, à savoir, Trey, Tori, Caswell et Alito. Il était soulagé de constater que Bronk ne figurait pas parmi eux.

"Yuma, l'interpela l'ancien émissaire en s'arrêtant près de lui. J'ai besoin de t'entretenir de quelque chose au plus vite.

-Astral ? s'étonna le jeune garçon en se tournant vers lui, pris au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette partie de l'école à cette heure ?

-Je me suis éclipsé pendant l'intercours, expliqua son ami avec un mouvement d'impatience. Mais il ne durera pas éternellement, voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de te parler au plus vite. Je suis déjà de corvée de nettoyage de gymnase toute la semaine prochaine, je ne veux pas en plus écoper de celui des salles de classe.

-Quoi ? De corvée de nettoyage de gymnase ? Toi aussi ? s'amusa Yuma. Ca tombe bien, c'est aussi la punition que Monsieur Kay m'a donné pour être arrivé en retard ce matin."

Astral lui sourit, amusé malgré lui.

"Yuma, insista-t-il, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

-Oui, d'accord, j'arrive. Attendez-moi, je reviens, dit-il ensuite à ses amis, qui avaient observé l'échange sans rien dire."

Yuma et Astral s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.

"Yuma, entama le second en s'arrêtant dans un recoin. J'espère que tu te souviens que c'est la Saint-Valentin, dimanche.

-Comme si je pouvais l'oublier ! râla le premier en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te rappelle que Grand-mère et Kari m'embêtaient avec ça tous les ans et que je me faisais harceler par Tori. Et j'ai même dû échapper à Anna, Cathy et Tori l'année dernière, tu te souviens ?

-Bien sûr, je n'oublie jamais rien, répondit Astral avec sérieux. Mais le fait est que, cette année, nous allons devoir participer activement à cette fête, contrairement à l'année précédente. Et donc, je me demandais si tu avais une idée de ce que nous pouvions organiser pour la Saint-Valentin, toi avec Tori et moi avec Rio, ou tous les quatre si ça convient à tout le monde."

Yuma se contenta de lui lancer un regard vide et éberlué.

"Heu... Astral, entama-t-il, depuis quand est-ce que c'est moi qui aie des idées ? D'habitude, c'est toi qui élabores des plans et des... stratégies. Même si j'ai intérêt à trouver quelque chose de bon, sinon Tori me réduira en compote, se lamenta-t-il d'un ton théâtral.

-Et tu comptes sur moi pour te sortir du pétrin, je me trompe ? devina son ami en soupirant."

Yuma lui retourna un sourire innocent, pas gêné le moins du monde. Astral secoua la tête.

"Très bien. Je pense que nous devrions organiser ces activités romantiques que j'ai vues à la télé.

-De quel genre d'activités tu parles ? demanda son frère d'âme, méfiant. La vie ne se passe pas exactement comme dans les comédies romantiques, Astral. Et je te rappelle que notre argent de poche n'est pas infini. Alors si tu prévoyais d'inviter Rio au restaurant ou quelque chose comme ça, tu peux oublier ça tout de suite.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire d'agir exactement comme dans les films, répliqua l'ancien émissaire d'un ton professoral. Nous pouvons toujours les amener au cinéma ou dans un café.

-Moi ? Amener Tori au cinéma ? Arrête, les films qu'elle aime sont toujours d'une niaiserie et d'un ennui mortels.

-Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à trouver autre chose. En ce qui me concerne, je pense que je vais aller au cinéma avec Rio. Il y a plusieurs films que nous avons tous les deux envie de voir.

-C'est facile quand on a les mêmes goûts, marmonna Yuma. Tori et moi n'avons pas grand chose en commun.

-Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à faire quelque chose qui convient indifféremment à tout le monde.

-Mais quoi, par exemple ?"

Sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, ils s'étaient remis à marcher et s'éloignaient considérablement de la classe de Yuma -et accessoirement de celle d'Astral. Ce dernier était en train de chercher une idée pour son frère d'âme qui le couvait de ses yeux implorants et plein d'espoir lorsque son regard tomba sur une affiche placardée sur le mur.

"Yuma, regarde un peu ça, lança-t-il en s'approchant du rectangle de papier coloré. Le collège organise un bal pour la Saint-Valentin dimanche en fin d'après-midi. Voilà l'occasion idéale d'organiser une véritable sortie de Saint-Valentin pour Rio et Tori.

-Un bal, hein ? répéta Yuma. Oui, j'imagine que ça peut le faire... Sauf que nous serons sûrement obligés de danser. Tu sais danser, toi ?"

Astral lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension qui donna à son ami l'envie d'éclater de rire.

"Non, tu ne sais pas, laissa tomber le jeune garçon. Et moi non plus. Ca risque d'être assez handicapant, tu ne penses pas ?

-Nous pouvons toujours apprendre, répliqua Astral. Ca ne doit pas être très compliqué.

-Oui, je suis sûr que nous aurons le temps d'ici dimanche, railla son ami."

L'ancien émissaire haussa les épaules.

"Fais comme tu veux, Yuma. En ce qui me concerne, je trouverai bien le moyen d'apprendre à danser d'ici le bal de Saint-Valentin ET d'amener Rio au cinéma en début d'après-midi.

-Quoi, tu maintiens ça ? Mais, et moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire avec Tori, hein ?

-Je ne sais vraiment pas, Yuma. Mais tu ne devrais pas toujours compter sur moi pour savoir quoi faire, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Mais...

-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une idée d'ici dimanche. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que je retourne en classe avant d'être de nouveau en retard. A tout à l'heure, Yuma.

-Mais..."

L'ancien esprit ne lui laissa pas le temps de se lamenter davantage.

"Astraaaaal ! s'énerva Yuma tandis que son ami disparaissait d'un pas rapide au détour du couloir. Reviens ici, espèce de lâcheur !"

Comme ça ne servait évidemment à rien, il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et s'en retourna vers sa salle de classe en maudissant son frère d'âme dans sa barbe, comme ça lui arrivait souvent.

"Heu, Yuma, mais qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes encore ? demanda Tori, perplexe, tandis qu'il reprenait place à côté d'elle, à leur pupitre.

-Moi ? Rien d'important, répondit le jeune garçon en haussant les épaules, toujours boudeur."

Comme sa petite amie ne paraissait pas très convaincue, il enchaina sur un ton badin, mais en baissant la voix pour ne pas se faire entendre de leur professeur, qui avait repris son cours :

"Dis-moi, Tori, ça te dirait qu'on aille se promener quelque part, dimanche ?"

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina et elle rougit.

"Oui, bien sûr, ce serait avec plaisir ! s'emballa-t-elle à voix basse elle aussi. Mais où irons-nous ?

-Heu... Je ne sais pas, répondit Yuma en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec embarras. Où tu voudras !

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je suggère que l'on se rende d'abord aux friperies près du centre-ville -il y a toujours plein de robes géniales par là -, et puis..."

Son petit ami étouffa un gémissement de désespoir et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Aller voir des boutiques de vêtements, quelle idée emballante ! Lui qui détestait ça...

"Ca va être vraiment super, pas vrai Yuma ? s'exclama Tori d'un ton ravi.

-Oui, vraiment su..., commença de marmonner le garçon sans enthousiasme."

A ce moment-là, Tori posa sa main sur la sienne. Yuma laissa tomber son regard sur leur main et devint presque aussi rouge que ses iris. Il n'avait ce genre de réaction que maintenant qu'il s'était mis à sérieusement réfléchir aux sentiments amoureux qu'il avait pour elle, alors qu'avant, quand il ne se posait pas la question de savoir s'il était amoureux d'elle, il lui avait souvent pris la main sans aucune gêne ni rougissement. Tori s'empourpra à son tour quand elle prit conscience du geste qu'elle venait de faire et elle retira sa main, tandis qu'ils se mettaient l'un comme l'autre à regarder ailleurs d'un air troublé.

/

"Alors, Rio, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-J'en pense que c'est une excellente idée, Astral. C'est exactement le genre de divertissement que j'ai toujours eu envie d'expérimenter ! J'espère juste que Réginald n'ira pas, ça lui évitera de nous fixer en chien de faïence toute la soirée, comme ça lui arrive quand on se comporte en amoureux devant lui, bougonna la jeune fille en gonflant les joues."

L'ancien émissaire sourit, amusé, bien que la perspective de se faire surveiller par le frère surprotecteur de sa petite amie ne l'enchantait guère. Lui et Rio se tenaient debout derrière une rangée d'arbres et se tenaient les mains amoureusement. Astral l'avait conduite ici afin de lui faire part de son invitation à passer la journée avec lui pour la Saint-Valentin, sans que Shark ne soit dans les parages. Comme ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps tous ensemble, il était évident que l'ancien chef des Empereurs de Barian se trouverait avec eux à cette heure, pour le déjeuner. Ainsi donc, Astral et Rio s'étaient éclipsés en douce sous le regard perplexe de Yuma, attendri de Tori et légèrement moqueur de Dumon et Misar. A présent, l'ombre des feuilles qui se découpait dans la lumière claire de midi se mouvait sur leur visage et leurs vêtements tandis qu'ils se contemplaient mutuellement.

"J'espère pour toi que tu sais danser, parce que je ne te laisserai pas une seconde de répit, le prévint Rio d'un ton taquin.

-J'ai bien peur qu'Eliphas et Yuma n'aient jamais pris la peine de m'enseigner cela, répondit Astral en souriant. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'apprendrai d'ici dimanche. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te trouves contrainte de danser avec Shark."

Sa petite amie rit en secouant gracieusement la tête.

"Non, moi non plus, répondit-elle, les yeux brillants."

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent une fois ou deux avant de rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner. Justement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur point de pique-nique habituel, sur le toit de l'école, tous les attendaient, sauf leur meilleur ami respectif, qui avaient mystérieusement disparus.

"Tiens, où sont passés Yuma et Tori ? s'enquit Rio avec perplexité, tout en essayant d'éviter le regard perçant de son frère braqué sur Astral et elle.

-Yuma avait quelque chose à lui demander, alors ils sont partis s'isoler dans un coin, la renseigna nonchalamment Alito, la bouche pleine. Et vous, où est-ce que vous étiez passés ?

-Pas très loin, répondit l'ancienne impératrice d'un ton qu'elle espérait dégagé. Vous nous faites une place ?"

Elle alla s'assoir entre Dumon et Cathy tandis qu'Astral prenait place au bout de la nappe de pique-nique, à côté de Casswell et aussi loin que possible de Shark et Bronk. Intérieurement, il soupira. Gagner l'amour de Rio au détriment de l'amitié de ces deux-là lui pesait un peu. Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amitié, Yuma avait raison : c'était vraiment trop bête que des liens mutuels se brisent de cette façon. Tout en entamant le bento préparé par la grand-mère de son frère d'âme, il se promit de tenter une réconciliation avec Bronk plus tard, et de dégeler ses relations avec Shark par la même occasion.

Plusieurs groupes de conversation se formèrent naturellement de part et d'autre de la nappe de pique-nique et Astral se prit à discuter d'informatique avec Casswell. Il sentit la présence de son frère d'âme avant de le voir arriver et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Yuma et Tori affichaient une mine pareillement mièvre et toute gênée en s'approchant d'eux et avaient l'air de produire un gros effort pour ne pas se prendre par la main. Tout le monde les dévisagea d'un air goguenard lorsqu'ils s'assirent, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Astral haussa légèrement les sourcils à l'attention de son frère d'âme lorsque celui-ci prit place en face de lui et croisa son regard. Yuma se contenta de lui retourner un visage farouche signifiant clairement qu'il ne dirait rien. Un instant, l'ancien émissaire fut tenté de lui demander par télépathie ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Tori, mais il se retint. Il savait à quel point Yuma était fier et n'aimait pas parler des tendres sentiments qu'il avait pour les autres, et que s'il se sentait en position d'être attaqué dans son orgueil, il pouvait tout à fait se défendre en niant ses sentiments en bloc et en tenant des propos qu'il ne pensait pas. Si l'on ajoutait à ça qu'il oubliait souvent que lui et Astral pouvaient communiquer par télépathie, il risquait de protéger sa fierté par rapport aux tendres sentiments qu'il avait pour Tori à voix haute, et cela pouvait blesser la jeune fille. Pour rien au monde l'ancien esprit ne voulait que son meilleur ami se fâche avec sa petite amie. Il se garda donc de poser des questions.

L'ancien émissaire eut cependant tout le loisir de se rattraper sur le chemin du retour du collège. Yuma et lui cheminaient côte à côte sur le trottoir, d'un pas lent et serein, bien différent de leur course du matin. Ils étaient seuls, dans la lumière orangée de toute fin d'après-midi, et Astral se lança sans vergogne :

"Dis-moi, Yuma, où Tori et toi aviez-vous disparu pendant le déjeuner ?

-Et vous, où aviez-vous disparu avant ? riposta son ami en lui lançant un regard acéré. Si tu me poses la question, j'ai tout autant le droit de savoir !

-Tout à fait, répliqua Astral tranquillement. J'ai pris Rio à part afin de lui demander de m'accompagner au cinéma et au bal dimanche.

-Ouais, moi aussi, laissa tomber Yuma. J'avais déjà proposé à Tori qu'on se promène dimanche, mais j'avais complètement oublié le bal."

Son meilleur ami soupira, blasé, en secouant la tête. Un cycliste passa à côté d'eux.

"Alors, où allez-vous sortir dimanche, finalement ? repartit l'ancien esprit.

-Comme je ne savais pas, j'ai laissé Tori choisir, avoua Yuma dans un gémissement. Je crois qu'elle a décidé qu'on aille dans des galeries marchandes, ou quelque chose comme ça. Moi qui ai horreur de faire les boutiques !"

Astral éclata franchement de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

"Hé, arrête de te moquer de moi, toi ! s'énerva Yuma, un sourire dans la voix.

-Moi ? Je ne me moque pas, assura son frère d'âme avec une absolue mauvaise foi. Je me contente de relever objectivement toutes tes bavures de débutant. Et tout le monde sait à quel point elles sont nombreuses...

-Ah, vraiment ? Eh bien, on verra si tu "relèves" encore beaucoup quand je t'aurai réglé ton compte !"

Il souriait franchement, cette fois, et avait commencé à accélérer le pas vers Astral, qui s'était éloigné prudemment de lui.

"Allons, Yuma, nous avons passé l'âge de jouer à la bagarre, tenta de le sermonner l'ancien esprit, sans réel succès car il se retenait lui-même pour ne pas se mettre à rire."

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, Yuma le prit en chasse et ils se retrouvèrent à se pourchasser en riant jusqu'à la maison de la famille Tsukumo, sous la lumière orangée qui éclaboussait tout autour d'elle.

Tori et Rio, pour leur part, fêtaient cette perspective de Saint-Valentin avec davantage de dignité. En effet, la première s'était bien précipitée vers la seconde une fois les cours terminés pour lui raconter l'invitation au bal de Yuma, mais avec plus de retenue.

"Vraiment ? s'était exclamée Rio, très heureuse pour son amie. Moi aussi, figure-toi qu'Astral m'a invitée au bal de dimanche !

-C'est vraiment super ! On pourra y aller tous les quatre !

-Oui, je sais, ça va être inoubliable !"

Toutes contentes et toutes excitées, les deux filles s'étaient pris et pressé les mains avec transport. Afin de partager encore un peu toute cette joie avec sa meilleure amie, Rio avait décidé de rentrer à pied plutôt qu'en moto avec son frère, comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Devant son air soupçonneux, elle avait assuré d'un ton catégorique qu'elle rentrait avec son amie et non pas avec Astral, puis s'était éloignée en prenant Tori sous le bras, d'une démarche qui laissait sentir son agacement.

"Shark n'a pas l'air ravi que tu sortes avec Astral, remarqua Tori tristement.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, soupira l'ancienne Impératrice. Il aime bien Astral, et n'avait pas l'intention de me garder célibataire toute ma vie. C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment se comporter avec un garçon qui sort avec sa petite sœur, ni avec une petite sœur qui a soudainement un petit ami."

La lumière orangée de la toute fin d'après-midi chatoyait autour d'elles.

"En ce qui me concerne, je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter avec Cathy et Anna, avoua Tori. Elles sont toutes les deux amoureuses de Yuma, tout le monde le sait. Sauf Yuma, bien sûr.

-Eh bien, que ce soit mon frère, Cathy ou Anna, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de s'y faire, de toute façon, fit valoir Rio, le sourire retrouvé. Parce que maintenant que nous sommes amoureuses, il n'y aura pas moyen de nous faire lâcher prise, pas vrai ?

-Ca, c'est vrai, approuva son amie en lui rendant son sourire. Ah, tu sais, enchaina-t-elle en joignant les mains près de sa poitrine avec excitation, j'ai tellement hâte d'être à dimanche !

-Oui, moi aussi ! Ca va être la plus belle soirée de ma vie !"

Rio saisit son amie par les mains et elles se mirent à virevolter en riant sur le trottoir, sous le regard perplexe des passants, dans la lumière orangée qui éclaboussait tout autour d'elles.


End file.
